Tracking employee time accurately and efficiently is a challenge that many companies face. Accurate time recording is necessary for many reasons. For example, clients may be billed directly for the time that is recorded on matters, and employees' or process inefficiencies may be detected. In some circumstances, employees work on multiple matters per day, sometimes switching between matters multiple times per hour. Some jobs require an employee to record time spent on each matter. The recordation process may be manual, which can be a burden to employees. For example, the employee may be required to insert a matter number, time spent on the matter, and a description into a time tracking application. It may be difficult for the employee to remember or calculate the time spent on a matter, especially when working on multiple matters.